


the end of paralysis, i was a statuette

by bchekov



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Character Study, Kind of Abstract, M/M, vague sex is described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bchekov/pseuds/bchekov
Summary: back then the sun shone a little brighter and the grass was a little greener, when genuine smiles were a common and his lips weren’t scarred from the nervous biting 2d was so fond of.





	the end of paralysis, i was a statuette

“murdoc,” stu says it like it’s a blessing, raw and pure. he thinks he don’t deserve it. “murdoc. murdoc. _murdoc_ ”

it reminds him of a miniature merry-go-round that he once owned, back then the sun shone a little brighter and the grass was a little greener, when genuine smiles were a common and his lips weren’t scarred from the nervous biting 2d was so fond of.

“dentface.” he pants in return. “ _stuart._ ” the words fall heavy upon bruised skin. they sound filthy coming from his mouth, unfitting of the person underneath him. 

he looks best like this, murdoc thinks, when little droplets cling to his eyelashes, and the light behind his eyes flickers. it reminds him of the expression made when he told her he was leaving. the image burns his mind, making the static in his head return.


End file.
